Gelos Creed
Niko14.gif Full name Nikolias Creed. Pronunciation Knee-ko-lias C-ree-d Name Origin Nikolias was named after his grandfather. Titles niko13.jpg Niko. Niko De Freak. King Of Cannabals. Clown King. Appearance NIKO9.jpg Oh Niko Boy! , Niko is a “ man” of several considerable features that may contradict the idea of him being simply a man, hence the quotation marks. The first feature being his bloodshot gaze. Nikos eyes are a wretched black, black that oozed a stench of death in it’s inquire. A scent so deathly, Not a living soul dear garnished itself amongst its presence. Get it ? that was a joke ! Niko being the clown he is, is almost never short on Jokes, but they fail to be taken lightly due to his overall look which lacks the sense of humor. lucifer 8.jpg lucifer 6.png Niko’s sight of black is dashed with a bit of crimson-blood red that splits amongst the void of black, it would almost seem as if Niko's gaze were formulating red cracks amongst its exterior. These eyes being passed down from his father whom was a subject of the Drasin 12 military drug, His skin a burnished- tan, but less lightly to be seen due to the several tattoos scattered amongst his body. His arms and Biceps, riddled with black in stating jokes such as "If I weren't crazy, I'd be insane ! “ ,If I weren't insane: I couldn't be so brilliant! or simple letters such as “hahahaha” faces of clown etc; Anything that ensures his insanity is well known. Niko,is well built due to him being a cannibal,he’s well fed in comparison to the other residents of Grey Zone. Niko sports an undercut,his lavishing black hair favored at the the right side of his face. The tattoo on his neck is a Latin quote written in Greek letters which reads, "I can live neither with you, nor without you." Which is meant for his mother the first person he’s ever eaten. Lucifer11.jpg Biko4.jpg Niko8.jpg Niko is usually sporting a rather large fur scarf, shirtless revealing all his tattoos seated among his athletic built. Twin Twill pants, two different shades of black. The stripes among those pants being darker, with two suspenders hanging loosely from the strap of his belt. Two black boots,hugging his feet. Sometimes, Niko is seen in makeup, this makeup consisting of a bit of a pale white on his face. Then intimidating teeth, made too look like a smile going from one cheek to the other, this is usually worn on a hunt of some sort. tumblr_n72yo8LOQ91te60vvo1_500.png tumblr_na0w0nRek91rmq0nfo1_500.jpg 'Symbol' Niko9.jpg “ Smile. “ Smiles are used to symbolize Niko; But, no it’s not because his life is full of laughter and greatness. It’s far from that, quite deeper than that, digged with shovels renounced as Sadistic and Sinister, this is because he is a man who’s known nothing but pain,sadness and suffering. He feels as if the term sadness or the sense of frowning has lost it’s taste. He feels as if he’s all run out of those; that smiling and making jokes can makeup for the times wasted feeling "sad". Zodiac *Aries Aries are the leaders of the pack, first in line to get things going. Whether or not everything gets done is another question altogether, for an Aries prefers to initiate rather than to complete. Do you have a project needing a kick-start? Call an Aries, by all means. The leadership displayed by Aries is most impressive, so don't be surprised if they can rally the troops against seemingly insurmountable odds -- they have that kind of personal magnetism. An Aries won't shy away from new ground, either. Those born under this sign are often called the pioneers of the zodiac, and it's their fearless trek into the unknown that often wins the day. tumblr_nifyw16jFP1u2l30eo1_540.jpg Uta.(Tokyo.Kushu).full.1773400.jpg Uta.(Tokyo.Kushu).600.1780170.jpg lucifer6.jpg Uta.(Tokyo.Kushu).600.1782099.jpg Personal Characteristics tumblr_naijujgIHZ1tim4nbo1_1280.jpg Birth Date:'' April 1rst 2479'' Birth Place: Turranium Reputation': HA HA HA HA HA HA !' Now thats funny ! - this is a joke right ? How is Niko Seen amongst his peers- Niko has several faces in terms of the people of Grey Zone. To his band of clowns, Cirque De Freak, he is heaven sent. A man worthy of praise, these men would give their lives for him. Thus is how they were trained, though Niko shows little to no respect to them His actions thus far proves how such a remarkable man and leader he is.To the rest of the world.. he is chaos. A flesh-eating maniac,a man whom;s only meant to be shot and killed, while questions being asked later. Niko’s arrogance doesn’t allow him to realize the fear and stories made about him and his band of clowns.He shrugs it off as the lacking of a good sense of humor. Fighting Style tumblr_msiqj3SOWr1sprz7io1_500.gif Niko's lack of sanity and rationality have often been a fatal weapon for his victims: he is unencumbered by rational thought and is therefore extraordinarily creative, vindictive and sadistic. This has translated to his many schemes over the years, as well as in his hand-to-hand combat style. Although Niko r prefers to have henchmen do the "dirty work" for him, having a resourceful nemesis arise over the years has forced Niko to fight hand-to-hand in situations that force him to. Sometimes using weapons that play off his Dark clownish appearance, he also makes use of stabbing weapons and firearms, and always attempts to use his methods of killing in ways that he finds ironic and humorous. This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictability. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, Means of Transportation N/A 'Weapon of Choice' ' The Joy Buzzer -''' Niko has often used joy buzzers amongst his many, many weapons. Unlike a real-life joy buzzer, which merely creates a vibration that feels like an electric shock, the ones utilized by Niko contain actual electricity, and are often used to electrocute unsuspecting opponents.Most commonly, Niko utilizes his lethal buzzers like a real prankster would: by offering his victim a friendly handshake. Once he clasps hands with his victim, Niko needs only to squeeze to release the current, and hang on tight for a few seconds for the current to stop the victim's heart.On several other occasions, Niko has directly attacked opponents with the buzzer, not bothering to offer a handshake and simply clamping his hand down on their face or neck.The buzzer's charge is very often lethal to the victim, being able to stop their heartbeat within seconds. Oftentimes, the heat generated from the buzzer's electricity will "fry" the victim into a charred corpse.In the rare cases where the buzzer is not (immediately) lethal, The Joker has been seen using it to knock opponents unconscious, or simply to induce large amounts of pain.'' Cards - '''Niko's razor playing cards are another of his deadly weapons, sharp enough to cut through a glider harness.He can throw them like a ninja's shuriken with amazing accuracy. 'The Jester Pistol -' The Jester is a massive pistol made especially for Niko With a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16kg (35lbs), and a black gunmetal construction, it is one of the most powerful hand weapons. The words Call me Crazy I Double Dare you ! are engraved upon it, Its unique design makes it seem as if it doesn't have a pistol slide; however, the entire upper assembly is the slide, and moves only a minimal distance compared to other guns', making it appear as if there is no pistol slide. '''Extrauniversal Information Analogue: The Joker Desired Voice Actor: Deidara ( Blonde) Tumblr mypj4yg3kJ1qh2q2zo2 250.gif Inspiration:The Joker (Dc) Uta ( Tokyo Ghoul)Deadpool(Marvel) tumblr_mxee3uiGSF1slvxuqo1_500.gif tumblr_mvlfotniuc1r7ms4po1_r1_500.gif tumblr_inline_nhofrmooHT1rtu25y.gif tumblr_mrwhzhLWm01r0bjk1o1_500.gif tumblr_mvm865M8qE1rqdkhao2_500.gif tumblr_mypj4yg3kJ1qh2q2zo2_250.gif 'Physiology ' *Cannabilism Niko 10.jpg tumblr_nj3vogVkjJ1tu1seco1_500.jpg niko12.jpg Cannibalism is the act or practice of species eating the flesh or internal organs of their kind. Cannibalism is a common ecological interaction in the animal kingdom and has been recorded for more than 1500 species. It does not, as once believed, occur only as a result of extreme food shortages or artificial conditions, but commonly occurs under natural conditions in a variety of species. But, due to the recent challenges the human race was forced to endure to, the human race within the Grey Zone border were confronted with a decision. Whether it was to eat their own kind, or starve to death. Most of those whom fell down the Cannibalistic road were once human, with some sort of passion for life.But somewhere along the road of survival, they became something they’re not. Which is greatly one of the things the Grey Zone does to you. Creating someone or something out of you that you yourself cannot recognize nor understand. Cannibals are known to be quite bigger, tougher and faster than the average human for the simple fact that their supply of meat is endless. Though this can also lead to their end; If they choose to act recklessly and feast amongst the infected this may lead to their death or worst they man/can become corrupted. Niko is also known for Sexual cannibalism which in the animal kingdom is when a female cannibalizes her mate prior to, during, or after Intercourse. Niko well known for his good looks has been known to seduce quite a good number of females quickly eating them. Cirque De Freak An infamous Gang full of Cannibal clowns ran by Niko " De Freak" Creed Niko6.jpg Niko7.jpg tumblr_nl8p0gcXuH1u4khn4o1_500.png tumblr_njtwec7f5v1sz2m9ho2_500.gif SmackTalk ! tumblr_n8po4lna141r5uz1po1_500.gif Prefight : Hey''! Wanna hear a joke ? Whats Silly, Dumb and Red all over ? - Hmm? Nothing...Try Sticking around and you'll figure it out '' Post fight:'' Now that was funny wasn't it ?'' Relationship Single. Biography niko14.gif " Ohhoo - Im mad ? Try seeing the world as I seen it- I guarantee you'll run out of frowns too..." tumblr_nkd0jpuoBU1s7ncnno2_540.png Approved By MadNemesis (talk) 08:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC)